lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Houseparty/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Bionic Houseparty. It's still under construction. Transcript (Bree and Chase are in the lab. Bree's sitting on the cyber-desk, taking a selfie) Leo: '(''Walks in) Good news guys. My mom called from the hospital saying Big D's doing much better. He's gonna make it. '''Bree: Awesome! Chase: Great. Leo: Yep. Soon he'll be back here making us all wish he was still unconscious. Bree: I really miss them. Although it has been nice having the hairspray all to myself. Chase: Oh actually... Adam has been using it too. He's developing new hairstyles for his armpit... You wouldn't think it, but the ponytails are surprisingly cute. Bree: You know, we should have traited Adam for one of Krane's bionic soldiers when we had the chance. Chase: (realizes something) Oh no! The soldiers! I was so worried about Mr. Davenport I completely forgot about them! Leo: Relax. They should be fine. Now that the Triton App's been deactivated they're just normal teenagers... Normal teenagers roaming the streets with deadly bionic abilities, we need to find them! (Chase, Bree and Leo try to leave the lab when Adam comes in. He heard the last of the conversation.) Adam: Find who? Bree: Krane's soldiers. Adam: Oh, I think I can help with that. (next scene. The living room is full of bionic soldiers) Adam: They're right here! Chase: You invited 30 bionic soldiers into our home? Adam: No, I invited one! The other 29 were hiding in the bushes and followed us home. (theme song plays) ... (Next scene. Leo is telling Donald about their battle) Leo: Then Adam, Bree & Chase shot Krane into the sky, it was like a big ball to evil bird! Oh! And I used my energy transfer to finish off S-1... Gotta say sorry you're sick, but this is the most peptalk without you interrupting me. (Donalds machines are starting to beep faster. Donald moves in his coma) Leo: 'Mom? What's happening? '''Tasha: '''I don't know. (''Gets up) Stay with him. I'll get the doctor. (Leaves room) (Donald's twitching uncontrollably and machines are beeping wildly) 'Leo: '(Gets up and hits machine) Stop beeping! (Walks away and machine flat-lines) Oh no! Start beeping! Start beeping! (Taps machine, which starts beeping) ''Somebody help! (''Donald takes a gasp of air and machine flat-lines again) 'Leo: '''No! (''Walks toward Donald) No! No! No! No! No! (Looks at his hands and gets an idea) OK, that's it. If this doesn't work, I'm really sorry. (Sucks some energy out of him and puts it in Donald. Machines short-circuit) Please work. 'Donald: '(Sits up) Whoo! Yowza! I feel great. 'Leo: '''Good, 'cause I don't. (''Falls on the floor) 'Donald: '''Leo, don't just ly there on the floor twitching. Give me a hug. ''(Commercials) (Leo has taken a seat, Tasha is back) '''Tasha: (to Leo) Honey, are you okay? Donald: (answering Tasha's question) ''Better than ever! '''Tasha': I was talking to Leo. Donald: Oh, well let me know when you get back to me. Leo: I'm okay. (Tasha's phone rings) Tasha: Oh, I better get this, it's the donor bank. I kinda promised them your gal bladder. Donald: You what? Tasha: Well, we were just so nice on the phone.'' (answers the call) Hey Debby! ''(rushes out of the room. Leo is feeling worse) Donald: Wow... look at me. you know, I thought I was Daven-done, but then fate stepped in and realized how incredibly valueable I am to the world. Leo: Yes... What other logical explanation could there be... Category:2015 Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts